Hard drives are non-volatile random access electronic storage devices used by computing devices to store and retrieve digital data. Hard drives are mounted within the computing devices using multiple components. For example, hard drives may be mounted using screws, rails, sheet metal cages, and other components. Hard drives may also be mounted away from the printed circuit boards and use a cable connection to provide communication and power to the hard drive. Cabling to a hard drive also presents significant signal integrity challenges, which can be overcome by direct PCA connection. The complexity of the mounting structures can significantly increase the size and cost of the computing device. Additionally, installing or replacing a hard drive may involve a significant amount of time, specialized knowledge, and the use of tools.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.